Arvin
| continuity = 30 Days of Night | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Barrow, Alaska | known relatives =older sister roberta mother lilith father vicente older sister iris brother in law marlow | status = | born = Unknown | died = 2007 | 1st appearance = 30 Days of Night | actor = Andrew Stehlin }} was a fictional vampire and an antagonist featured in the 2007 vampire film 30 Days of Night. He was played by actor Andrew Stehlin. Biography is a very merciless and ruthless vampire and part of a brood that followed vampire elder Marlow Roderick. When Roderick learned that the town of Barrow, Alaska endured thirty days of sunless winter, he brought his group to the small town so that they could feed indiscriminately without fear of hiding away from the effects of the sun. One of Arvin's first victims was John and Ally Riis. Arvin leaped through the bay window of their home, snatching Ally and dragging her off into the night. John tried to rescue her, but Arvin broke his leg and slashed at his face. He dragged Ally underneath the pylons holding up the house and finished her off. He resumed his attack against John, turning him into a vampire even though such action was expressly forbidden by Marlow. By Day 7, there were very few people left in Barrow. Arvin, Marlow and a female vampire named Iris used a frightened young woman roberta clawed her beautiful face she laughed when arvin killed her named Kirsten Toomey as bait to draw out any humans that might still be in hiding. When she was no longer needed, Arvin plunged his fangs deep into her throat, killing her. On Day 27, Arvin discovered several more survivors trying to make their way through a blizzard towards the town's utilidor. Breaking into the building, he attacked Deputy Billy Kitka, biting him on the neck. He then lunged for Sheriff Eben Oleson and began attacking him as well. Billy's wounds were severe and he knew that he only had moments before he would turn into a vampire as well. Mustering up the last of his strength, he charged Arvin and pushed him into a giant metal grinder (called the "Muffin Monster") where he was ripped to shreds. 30 Days of Night (2007) He is affectionately known as the meanest looking vampire in the movie. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Steve Niles and artist Ben Templesmith. He was never identified by name in the original 30 Days of Night comic book series. * Originally, the character was to be played by Rey-Phillip Santos, but he was replaced by Andrew Stehlin. * Another vampire who looks similar to Arvin can be seen amongst the group that survived following Marlow's death. However, this is clearly a different character and not the same individual who met his end in "the muffin monster".he was scared of his older sister roberta she would over throw him she was stronger than marlow and iris even her mother i See also External Links * References ---- Category:2007 character deaths Category:Characters who are dismembered